Layout
Beste Gebruiker, Om een eenheid te creeeren op de wiki zijn er een paar kleine dingen waarvan we willen vragen of je er rekening mee wil houden. __TOC__ Pagina's bewerken Voor het grootste deel van de bewerkingen voldoet de Visual mode, deze modus wordt automatisch gekozen mits een pagina geen ingewikkelde coderingen bevat. Bevat een pagina ingewikkelde coderingen of wil je die toevoegen? Dan moet je de Source mode gebruiken. Je kan wisselen tussen de modes net boven de rechter kant van de toolbar. Hoewel alle Templates alleen bewerkt kunnen worden in Source mode kunnen ze worden toegevoegd vanuit Visual mode. LET OP: Voor nieuwe bewerkers is het beter te beginnen in Visual mode, hiermee krijg je direct een indruk van hoe de pagina eruit komt te zien, en heb je ook toegang tot het grootste deel van de opties van Source mode. Templates U Er zijn bepaalde Sjablonen / Templates gemaakt voor een groot aantal soorten pagina's. Een overzicht van deze Sjablonen is te vinden op deze pagina. De belangrijkste Sjablonen zijn de infoboxes (hier) en de spoiler sjablonen (hier), let er bij deze templates goed op dat je de goede hebt, zeker bij personen is het verschil erg klein, de rode infoboxen zijn hierbij voor karakters aangesloten bij Het Rijk, de blauwe infoboxen voor de anderen. Op de pagina van een template staat aangegeven welke code IN SOURCE MODUS moet worden toegevoegd aan de pagina, in de meeste gevallen kan de template daarna worden aangepast in visual modus door op het groene puzzelstukje te klikken. Tabellen Verder wordt voor tabellen de standaard tabel gebruikt, deze krijg je als je een pagina bewerkt door aan de rechterkant onder "Add features and media" te klikken op "Table". In het menu dat verschijnt kan je het aantal vakjes, verdeeld in: columns (verticaal) en rows (horizontaal) invullen. Let er ook op dat je de breedte van de tabel aanpast naar een waarde van 650px Tekst indeling Als je van plan bent meerdere alinea's text te schrijven op een pagina over verschillende onderwerpen dan doe je er goed aan om tussenkopjes toe te voegen, zet deze in stijl "Heading 2" of als het een nauwverwante alinea is kan je "Heading 3" gebruiken. deze zijn allebei terug te vinden in de werkbalk boven het veld waarin je de pagina bewerkt. Heading 2 en TOC Gebruik je Heading 2 op je pagina? voeg dan onder een korte inleidende alinea in "_ _TOC_ _" (zonder spaties) je krijgt dan een zogenoemde Table of Contents die zich automatisch aanpast aan de Koppen die je hebt gebruikt. Categoriën Denk er ook aan om bij het maken van een pagina de Categoriën toe te voegen voor makkelijke toegankelijkheid, dit kan door de categorie simpelweg in te typen aan de rechterkant van het bewerk veld, een overzicht van categoriën kan je hier vinden. wil je een nieuwe categorie toevoegen? kijk dan eerst naar de meerwaarde hiervan en plaats een bericht op een overleg pagina van een van de admins. Spoilers Om te voorkomen dat mensen door het lezen van de pagina's het plot van het boek te weten komen wordt er voor spoilers gewaarschuwd met een aantal tekens. Deze tekens zijn onderdeel van deze template, op die pagina staat ook aangegeven hoe deze werkt. Verder zou ik willen vragen om de inleiding tot een pagina (kort stuk tekst boven de Table of Contents) vrij te houden van Spoilers. Op die manier kan er aan lezers van de wiki een kleine hoeveelheid informatie worden gegeven over een onderwerp, zonder dat die informatie spoilers bevat over het verhaal. Afbeeldingen Bij een hoop artikelen zitten afbeeldingen of zijn afbeeldingen mogelijk. Als je een nieuwe afbeelding wil toevoegen geef die dan een naam waardoor duidelijk is wat de afbeelding is, zet bijvoorbeeld niet je naam in de titel van de afbeelding, bij de afbeelding komt toch al te staan wie de uploader is. Afbeeldingen toevoegen op pagina's In principe zijn er twee manieren om een afbeelding toe te voegen aan een pagina, thumbnail en full size. Thumbnails worden gebruikt om grote foto's te verkleinen, wil je een foto plaatsen als thumbail krijg je de optie de grote aan te passen. Full size afbeeldingen zijn zoals de naam al zegt full size, dit kan problemen opleveren bij grotere afbeeldingen, gebruik dan een thumbnail. Frames Als je een afbeelding toevoegd aan een pagina wordt deze weergegeven met een frame eromheen, in veel gevallen is het echter beter dat frame weg te halen. Dat kan je doen door in source mode (toegankelijk net boven de rechterkant van de toolbar) in de regel die de foto en proporties bepaald "frame" weg the halen, en één van de verticale strepen die voor en achter het woord staan. Vragen Heb je nog vragen over hoe je je pagina moet indelen, hoe je iets invoerd of een hele andere vraag, laat dan een bericht achter op mijn persoonlijke pagina Knurla 25 (overleg) 11 aug 2012 18:50 (UTC) Categorie:Hulp Categorie:Onderhoud Categorie:Organisatie